The invention relates to a motion-sensitive pest and varmint deterrent device. In particular, the invention is a device that is placed in a garden or lawn area, said device having motion sensors to detect the presence of unwanted pests and varmints, such as animals and birds. Upon detection of motion, a sprinkler and a light are activated to frighten away the animals and birds.
People spend a lot of time, energy, and expense planting a wide variety of plant, flower, and grass seeds in their gardens and on their lawns. Unfortunately, birds often eat the seeds before they have a chance to germinate and grow, and animals eat the plants once grown. This not only causes a lot of frustration for the gardener, it also requires a person to spend more time and money replanting the garden.
Thus, there exists a need for a device which may be placed in a specific area and programmed to ward off unwanted pests and varmints. The device would have a motion sensor which would detect movement in the area, said detection triggering the deterring means.
While the units available may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved motion-sensitive pest and varmint deterrent device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved motion-sensitive pest and varmint deterrent device which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a motion-sensitive pest and varmint deterrent device used to detect and ward off unwanted pests and varmints from a garden, the device having a detection branch, a sprinkler branch, and a connector connecting the branches. The detection branch has a vertical length of piping having a top end and a bottom end. A motion detector and a light are positioned at the top end. The sprinkler branch has a vertical length of metal piping, having a top end and a bottom end, a sprinkler head attached at the top end. The bottom end of the branch is attached to an L-shaped pipe attached to a water hose. The sprinkler branch has a solenoid valve in communication with the motion detector which selectively controls the flow of water to the sprinkler head. Reservoirs containing gardening substances are connected to and positioned between the bottom portion of the sprinkler branch and the water hose. When water flow is permitted by the solenoid valve, it flows through the hose and reservoirs, through the piping, and out through the sprinkler head. When movement is detected by the motion detector, the light is activated and the solenoid valve initiates water flow and the sprinkler head disperses water onto the surrounding area, thereby scaring off unwanted animals.
It is an object of the invention to produce a motion-sensitive pest and varmint deterrent device that serves to detect movement in a garden or lawn area and ward off unwanted animals and birds. Accordingly, the device incorporates a motion sensor that triggers a light and a sprinkler to scare off pests and varmints.
It is a further object of the invention to produce a motion-sensitive pest and varmint deterrent device that waters and fertilizes gardens and lawns while keeping pests from damaging the plants and consuming seeds. Accordingly, the device has reservoirs for holding quantities of fertilizer and insecticide. The contents of the reservoirs are dispensed through the sprinkler head onto the surrounding area. Accordingly, the device can be programmed to remain on for continued irrigation, or to turn on at a predetermined time.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.